1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle engine display system and more particularly to a method and system for an interactive engine display.
2. Description of the Background Art
Premium, high-performance, low-volume sports cars are typically known as “supercars.” In some circumstances, these supercars are used for racing purposes. Many owners, however, purchase such supercars for other purposes.
Indeed, many owners are merely vehicle enthusiasts whose excitement for the supercar comes from either an appreciation for the aesthetics or workmanship of the vehicle. Additionally, some owners gain excitement and pleasure merely from an emotional connection the car makes with friends and family or even the attention of strangers who see the car. Some owners and enthusiasts showcase their supercars in impromptu parking lot meetings or formal road shows. In such cases, owners are typically asked by other enthusiasts if they will open the engine cover so onlookers can take a picture, point out the various parts of the engine, or watch the intricate moving parts as the engine idles and revs.
By merely viewing an engine, it is difficult to ascertain any information regarding the engine. That is, unless one is extremely knowledgeable regarding vehicle engines, one will not be able to ascertain any information about the engine components, features, performance, or status by merely viewing the engine. Additionally, even for those highly knowledgeable, detailed information regarding the performance and/or condition of the engine cannot likely be gleaned by merely viewing the engine. For example, even a trained mechanic cannot glean specific, critical diagnostic information about the vehicle engine merely by looking at the engine.
Certain conventional systems exist for providing information regarding a vehicle engine. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional hood-mounted engine gauge 100. Such hood-mounted gauges are a primitive form of heads-up display and are typically found on vintage performance “muscle cars.” The gauge 100 is typically mounted just above the vehicle engine VE. In the example in FIG. 1, the gauge 100 is a fuel gauge mounted just behind the hood outside of the engine cabin next to the windshield wipers. The gauges, however, are designed to be visible in the driver's seat and are used by the driver while the vehicle is running. The gauge 100 is not designed to showcase the engine or provide information while the vehicle is being serviced.
In another, virtual, example, a video game (i.e., “Forza Motorsport 4”) features a mode in which players may walk virtually around a car, opening doors, sitting inside, etc. As illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 3, when certain parts of the car are clicked on, videos begin to play with audio narration explaining features of the car with graphical augmentations. The augmentations are of model information and performance statistics. The video game does not provide real-time diagnostic information.
Some conventional systems exist for outputting and/or displaying vehicle system information in real settings.
For example, DE 10 2005 045 964 A1 (which corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0119475) discloses a method and system for displaying engine fault conditions in a vehicle. The system includes a plurality of sensors and actuators for monitoring vehicle operating conditions and detecting an occurrence of an engine fault condition. Information from the sensors and actuators are communicated to a console, which includes one or more visual or auditory indicators. The system in DE 10 2005 045 964 A1, however, does not provide an interactive graphical display for displaying information about a vehicle, which may be augmented in real time.
Furthermore, KR 20120025285 A discloses a digital display device for displaying information of vehicle components, including a vehicle engine. A touch screen displays information regarding the vehicle. The touch screen is controllable to display information about a vehicle component that is selected on the touch screen. The system in KR 20120025285 A does not provide an interactive graphical display for displaying information on a surface of a vehicle.
In another example, DE 10 2006 027 733 A1 discloses a system for displaying maintenance information and operating status information for a vehicle. A sensor detects maintenance/operating status information and transmits the information to an external display unit. The system in DE 10 2006 027 733 A1 does not disclose an interactive graphical display for displaying information about a vehicle, which may be augmented in real time.
DE 10 2010 063 567 discloses a system for displaying information about vehicle components. The display is mounted on an exterior of the vehicle to easily communicate information to a user outside of the vehicle. The display includes a device mounted onto the vehicle. DE 10 2010 063 567 A does not provide an interactive graphical display for displaying information on a surface of a vehicle itself or for displaying information on components within the vehicle.
Lastly, DE 10 2011 013 760 A1 discloses a system for providing information about a vehicle through an augmented reality. Specifically, information about the vehicle is transferred to and displayed on a user's mobile device.
As many power trains become hybrid or electric, the visceral excitement of loud, moving mechanical parts of a performance engine may be lost. Many components in an electric power train are hidden under the vehicle, are very quiet, and are not visually interesting. Accordingly, it is difficult to showcase an engine in such a hybrid or electric car.
Currently, there is no known system that allows a user to interact with a vehicle during display of the engine. That is, there is no known system for providing information regarding the engine (e.g., components, features, status, condition, etc.) while displaying the engine.